


Youtube

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: Youtube [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: This is actually a requested fic by an online friend on insta! Plus it's her birthday! The title of the fic will change but have this right now.Aaron is a YouTuber. During one of his livestreams, he forgets to pause it and leaves his many fans sitting there in shock because...some blonde guy just kissed Aaron...weird...





	Youtube

He was only a teenager when he started YouTube. All his favourite YouTubers were doing it and they just seemed so cool and happy to be doing their job since they were getting paid millions just to play games and make a few silly comments on it. So he got a microphone from Tescos for a couple of quid and spoke his own mind into that.  
  
He wasn't sure of an intro but then again, he didn't need one...did he? He was only starting out after all.  
  
Instead, he jumped right into the game and focused all his attention on that. From Fifa to Mario Kart and anything he could get his hands on really....  
  
As expected, he didn't exactly reach a million subscribers in the first month or two...twelve was apparently everyone who watched his videos anyways. He did get over fifty views at one point and that only encouraged him to make more videos.  
  
By the time he reached eighteen, he had left school, had to work as a training mechanic at his uncle's garage and made a video explaining that he would need to take a long break to sort his life out. Behind the scenes really meant that he had to take care of Jackson, help him kill himself...  
  
About three of his subscribers left a comment asking him to come back soon and how sad they were that they never got to see the face behind the content.  
  
Turns out...losing Jackson had been harder than ever...so he met Ed and went to France to do a mechanics course over there. He learned enough French to get by and had even met one of his famous YouTubers by fixing his car! He was only twenty, but he had an urge to go play a video game, swear everytime he messed up and laugh everytime something unexpected happened. It was the final straw on his last couple of weeks of France when Ed had come into the bathroom and stated vlogging about his days. He shoved the camera in Aaron's face, when he was in the middle of shaving and even when he was asleep! As soon as Ed fell asleep on the couch, Aaron had made sure to sharpie a dick on his forehead.  
  
Ed uploaded them on to his own YouTube channel, said it was cute and saved memory on his phone. And then Aaron had broken up with him two days before he left to back to Yorkshire and...well it wasn't pretty.  
  
.............  
  
One of the good things however....was that Ed hadn't taken his videos down and people seemed to love the overexcited rugby player. The viewers watched his videos and found Aaron hilarious and Aaron read those comments and decided to fuck it all and bought a camera.  
  
He still worked as a mechanic for his uncle's garage, now fully qualified and in a better mind state. He found his old stuff in a box in the pub and set up his new gaming area. He used a couple of spare books and beer coasters to prop his camera up at the desired length and had to pop to the shops to get a couple batteries for the microphone.  
  
Fifa was always fun to play, so after a couple of minutes wiring everything up, he was ready to officially begin.  
  
He still didn't do an intro, personally he thought they were kind of cheesy whenever he did one since they ranged from awkward 'hi' to the camera and then even a 'Hey! Lets get started!' Which yeah, it made him cringe so bad that he couldn't look at himself in the mirror for a couple of days.  
  
Of course it was super hard to do when his mum was constantly in and out of his room. He ended up spending more time on his videos telling her to get the hell out than actual commentating on his own game. Thankfully that changed when he moved out a couple of years later.  
  
...............  
  
Now, at the ripe age of 27, Aaron sat at his computer, sitting on a borrowed desk chair (since he had broken his gaming one previously) and with a huge set of black headphones on his head. He jabbed his thumbs into the controller and stared intensely at the game. He couldn't help it, as soon as he was sent an email to check out the preview of Resident Evil 2 he decided to wait a couple of days and do a live stream of the new game.  
  
He set it up and waited and waited until at least over a couple hundred people were watching and started playing. Around twenty minutes into the game, Aaron was already screaming at the screen in utter rage purely because he had been stupid enough to set the game to hard mode...  
  
He hadn't even played the first one so...yeah. Turns out this game would go in his rage pile. He did pause the game a couple of times to answer questions and say the occasional hello to fans that made them scream. They all wanted him to say hi to their actual names and where they lived etc...kinda weird.  
  
But another ten minutes passed by and his character was killed yet again and when Aaron looked at the comments, he was surprised to see everyone mentioning the same thing.  
  
Apparently they had spotted someone in the corner of his screen walking about with only a towel on and it was definitely a guy because they had seen up to his stomach and that was it. He swore to himself when he realised who they had spotted and quickly mentioned that he was his cousin who was staying over from America.  
  
Everyone seemed to buy it...sort of. There was obviously the people out there who squealed and tried to spread rumours that Aaron had a boyfriend instead.  
  
Anyways, Aaron finished the live stream a bit earlier than expected purely because he had a couple more things to do and he was desperate to see if they had seen his face on the screen. He said his goodbyes and got to editing right away.  
  
Sure enough, twenty minutes in, while he was in the middle of screaming how much of a bastard his stupid character was, the guy was definitely in the corner of his screen, getting out of the bathroom and wandering about with only a towel on. He sighed before cutting that out of the video and posted it. Some fans who had watched the live stream earlier was only wondering why Aaron cut that part out.  
  
It was nearing nine and Aaron decided to head downstairs where he heard a movie play on the television. Sure enough, the idiotic blonde was sitting on the couch sipping his coffee and...  
  
"You're an idiot..."  
  
Robert turned to him with a frown.  
  
"What?"  
  
Aaron moved to the couch and sat down, legs flopped onto the leather and stretched across Roberts knees.  
  
"During my live stream, everyone saw you using the bathroom...well, walking about with a towel on and stuff..."  
  
"Oh...Yeah, the showers broken in the other bathroom...did you say I was a friend or something?"  
  
"My cousin from America..."  
  
Robert chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"So you decide to go for the most cliche lie everyone always tells about their husbands then?"  
  
"Uhh...who do you know that's told that lie then? I've never heard of it!"  
  
Robert scoffed a laugh.  
  
"Seriously? You've never read a romance? It's in all of those!"  
  
Aaron pulled a face.  
  
"You read romance?"  
  
"They're good!"  
  
"They're cheesy..."  
  
"Says the cheesiest guy with the cheesiest declaration of love to get me back with him..."  
  
Aaron blushed at that. Ok. Maybe his speech was a bit cheesy but it was them...who cared.  
  
"So...is there any hidden cameras in here? Or can I actually kiss you now?"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and started pointing at places all around the room.  
  
"Yeah, there's hidden cameras there and there and th-mmf!"  
  
....................  
  
He decided to go for another live stream as soon as the shower was fixed downstairs and did a continuation of Resident Evil 2. He was nearing the end of a chapter of the story when he caught something moving in the corner of his eye and saw Robert standing at the door. He paused the live stream quickly and pulled his headphones down from his head to around his neck.  
  
"Hi, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm working late tonight...won't be back until eleven earliest..."  
  
"Oh. Yeah ok. See you later then?"  
  
"Yeah see you later. Bye. Love you"  
  
Robert pressed a kiss to the side of Aaron's head quickly so he could go back to streaming.  
  
"Bye. Love you"  
  
Robert gave him a small wave at the door and Aaron decided to just quickly walk his own husband to the front door. He hated when his work sometimes got in the way of his hardworking affection towards his own husband but Robert made it absolutely clear that he didn't mind one bit.  
  
Aaron walked downstairs to get Robert at the front door and gave him a proper kiss with the promise of a proper wake up in the morning.  
  
As soon as Robert drove away, he remembered his paused live stream and rushed upstairs to go get back to it. He sat down, shoved his headphones on and immediately looked at the comments.  
  
...  
  
Well...fuck...  
  
Turns out...in his rush...He hadn't actually paused the stupid thing...which meant...  
  
"Ok! Back to the game..."  
  
He didn't look at the comments after that.  
  
..................................  
  
Turns out, some people were lucky enough to grab a screenshot of Robert getting out of the bathroom. Someone had even been lucky enough to screen record the bit of the live stream that Aaron forgot to pause so it was absolutely clear...that he couldn't lie or hold it off any more.  
  
It was plastered all over his Twitter as expected. He didn't bother to look on Tumblr for the same fear and YouTube was currently a mess of an argument whether this guy was his boyfriend or not. Apparently some people had seen him before which was probably expected because Robert was a very busy businessman. The furthest he had travelled was Tokyo for two weeks. It was far and long but the cash he got for that was...unbelievable.  
  
He had to turn off the comments on Instagram...  
  
This was starting to stress him the hell out...  
  
After a week of going through the same stressful routine of fans wondering who this mystery blonde was...Aaron was exhausted. He pulled the covers back on the bed and sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Robert had already retired to the bedroom earlier since he was exhausted from work himself. He blinked his eyes open and looked at Aaron.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Aaron shook his head.  
  
"Just stressed...everyone's asking about you. They're starting to get annoyed and angry and stuff..."  
  
Robert threw an arm over so it slung across Aaron's t-shirt along his stomach, his hand rubbing small circles on his shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you just tell them?"  
  
"It takes away all your privacy you have...what if it clashes with your work? Imagine sitting in a pub, having a meeting and then a fan sees you and runs over to beg for pictures?"  
  
"So? If anything, it'll help with the business. Show everyone how irresistible I am"  
  
Aaron chuckled at that, rolled over to his side and swung a leg up so it could drape over Roberts hip. He pulled himself closer to the blonde and hovered a hand over Roberts hand that was on his shoulder and squeezed.  
  
"Rob...seriously, once you're out there...you can't go back...it means we can't get drunk in public places...can't exactly snog either..."  
  
"Wait. PDA is officially off limits now?"  
  
"No! No of course not! Just...sexy PDA is..."  
  
"Hmm...I'm starting to have second thoughts now..."  
  
Aaron sighed and opened his mouth to say 'I told you so' when Robert spoke instead with a chuckle.  
  
"I'm kidding. Seriously Aaron...I don't care...I pretty much understand the whole cameras in your face anyways...remember?"  
  
"Madrid..."  
  
"Mhmm..."  
  
"Seriously Robert...people are gonna spread rumours...there's always gonna be that weird person out there who'll say anything to split us up...cause drama..."  
  
Robert blinked. There was seriously a massive 100% chance that they wouldn't split updue to rumours...but were people really that bad? How could they even consider themself to be a fan of Aaron if they did shit like that?  
  
"I swear to you...I'm fine. Just one condition though..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Seb...I don't want him on YouTube. Ever...I want him to have a normal life..."  
  
"Oh yeah I knew that. Pictures is the limit obviously. People already love Seb more than me on Instagram"  
  
Robert rolled his eyes and pulled Aaron closer. He lazily rested his lips on his and moved his hand from Aaron's shoulder down to his back, down to his bum for a cheeky squeeze.  
  
"Mmm...I kinda like the idea now...showing us in public...then in private I get you all to myself..."  
  
"You know people ah...are gonna want us to do videos together..."  
  
Robert pulled away from kissing the skin on Aaron's neck and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Are you still talking? I'm trying to get you to undress already..."  
  
"Well hurry up then!"  
  
...............................  
  
  
In the end, Aaron decided to just reveal who the mystery blonde was over Twitter followed by a link to a picture he put up of him and Robert on his Instagram. He ended up showing one of him and Robert on their first wedding, both of them with matching smiles and holding matching glasses of champagne. Roberts was half empty and Aaron hadn't even taken a sip yet.  
  
The caption was simple enough to spread the message loud and clear if the Twitter message wasn't enough. A heart emoji and the tweet before that was...  
  
'Its been a good long long while of keeping him a secret but after some recent findings in my livestreams, I couldn't keep it a secret any more. Here's the mystery blonde you all won't stop nagging me about. Robert, my husband ❤'  
  
Of course....Aaron didn't bother looking at any form of social media for a while purely because he knew everyone would be screaming at the moment. He knew there would be the loyal fans with their usual 'SKSKSKAKSLCLESKCNNR' comments and then the ones who would leave the fandom because of his sexuality. Sure, times had changed so much to the point where being gay was now acceptable but...some people just couldn't move on could they?  
  
"You ok? I can hear you screaming in your head over there..."  
  
Aaron gave his husband a small smile before scoffing.  
  
"Don't read my mind without my permission...nosy..."  
  
Robert smiled and typed a few more letters into his email and hit send. He shut the laptop lid over and looked over to the couch where Aaron sat.  
  
"Are people already hating on you?"  
  
Aaron shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. Haven't looked properly yet have I..."  
  
"They love you...and if you get the occasional bad few...then know that there's a hundred million other people out there who think differently. Who cares what a couple of people might think..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"I'm gonna get Seb later...bring him home for some of his favourite daddy cuddles..."  
  
Aaron sat up at that. Seb...coming home today for his usual weekend visits...he loved that little boy so much...cuddles always cheered him up straight away like nothing else could.  
  
Robert stood up from the table to walk over to the couch and sit on it. He lay back with his arms crossed and yawned slightly.  
  
"You not gonna do a video today then?"  
  
"Mmm...it feels weird making a video straight after making a huge announcement like that...it's like I've just told the world my biggest secret and then suddenly I'm going back to screaming at football characters? It's just odd...and I know the comments are just gonna be full of questions about us..."  
  
The blonde sighed. He pulled Aaron's sock covered feet towards him and ran a hand underneath his joggers, up along his ankle and fingers dancing across his shin. He chuckled from the tickly sensation and lightly kicked Roberts hand. He still allowed Robert to leave his hand there.  
  
"You know you can't go back now..."  
  
"I know. I think I'm just gonna be...slower with uploads and stuff..."  
  
"Yeah? How come?"  
  
Aaron gave him a look as if to say 'seriously?' and then watched Robert take the phone out of his hands.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Stop looking at it every two seconds then!"  
  
"Maybe if I did a video explaining things properly...could do a sort of...maybe get my vlogs back?"  
  
"So do a video then"  
  
...........  
  
Aaron did his usual daily breath exercises before switching on the camera. He inhaled, held it for a few seconds. One. Two. Three. Four. And exhaled. One. Two. Three. Four. He continued to repeat a few of those before finally psyching himself up to do this. Unlike all his other videos, he didn't have a script and a few funny stories to tell of himself to pass the time.  
  
This would be completely from his own heart and mind.  
  
The camera switched on, he did a microphone check and took one last deep breath before finally giving the camera a smile.  
  
"Hey. I...fuck..."  
  
The camera was switched back off. Nope. Deleted.  
  
He didn't understand why it was so hard. Last time he was like this, it was when he was coming out to his family and friends...now he was doing the same but with a husband and to quite a lot of his fans...  
  
He just...didn't understand...  
  
The camera was switched back on.  
  
"So the tweet was...shit...the tweet was shit!"  
  
"So last time you guys...no..."  
  
"So I'm married. With a guy. And he...fucking hell..."  
  
Camera switched off.  
  
He pushed himself away from the desk and stood up and took a couple of paces around the room. He grabbed an empty coffee mug from the desk and took it to the kitchen to wash and Robert looked up from one of his stupid magazines with a weird look.  
  
"That was quick..."  
  
"I didn't do it"  
  
"How come?"  
  
Aaron sighed and tried to scrub the coffee stain from the mug. How long had that been sitting there for?  
  
"I don't even know what to say! At the beginning...how am I supposed to say to someone that I'm with this guy...and we've been married for quite a few years. Twice!"  
  
Robert shut his magazine over and walked over to one of the livingroom cabinets. He pulled it open and took out a book and left it on the table.  
  
"Remember what we did for Natalie? You were so scared and nervous...but after this came out, you were talking to her about anything and everything. Why don't you do the same?"  
  
"But it's our wedding pictures...the good official ones..."  
  
"So? I told you already...I don't care if my privacys gone...it's important to you isn't it?"  
  
Aaron gave up on trying to clean the mug and dumped it in the sink. He dried his hands and saw the look on Roberts face. He was pretty serious. One look at the book and then towards his husband sparked a lightbulb right away.  
  
"Ok...ok fine. But, one condition..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'll look through it together..."  
  
......................  
  
Turns out, Roberts trick worked. Aaron ended up fixing the camera up high so it could look down on both of their hands flicking through the pages of the book. Aaron stopped at a page of Roberts ungraceful dancing and chuckled.  
  
"This one's great. Look at me dance!"  
  
"Eh? Great? You call dancing like a deranged giraffe great?"  
  
"You refused to dance at all! Someone had to dance for both us..."  
  
"I don't dance. I sway!"  
  
And the rest of the pictures that they flicked through just kept doing that. Obviously Aaron would edit and cut out pictures that they wanted to keep for themselves, like the one of him and Robert carrying Seb in his cute little suit and hat. Ones featuring their parents and siblings.  
  
Aaron didn't want anyone to know who Liv was either if he was honest. She was busy studying in Art school in Scotland as well as balancing a cheap job at Tescos to pay for her student flat. She didn't need anyone running up to her and asking if she was Aaron's sister 24/7.  
  
They looked through more and more pictures until it came to the end of the book. Aaron waited in anticipation...what would he say now? The book was gone...He wasn't sure what he was supposed to talk about....  
  
Was this now the part where he had to talk about how they got together and stuff?  
  
Robert knocked his knee against Aaron's and held his hand off camera and squeezed.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"What now? The books done..."  
  
Robert shut the book over and stood up. He left it on a shelf in Aaron's 'office' and shrugged as if uncaring.  
  
"Do what you want. Everyone knows about us...what about showing them a few glimpses of our lives?"  
  
"Like...vlogs? Do you even know much about them?"  
  
"Well...videos can't be that hard to do can they?"  
  
..............  
  
Turns out, videos were pretty hard. It took Aaron a few days of editing some clips together from different days of the week, but he did it. He stretched his arms in the air and began to rewatch the whole video.  
  
Of course, his intro wasn't necessarily an intro. He just took a funny clip from the middle of the video itself and used that in all his creations. This time, it started with a compilation of him trying to start the video from earlier. From saying the tweet was shit to several stutters and then to the whole saying he was married thing.  
  
Afterwards, it went to a small video that Aaron had taken on his phone. The video was slightly blurry because he was walking quickly and the ground became a mess of blurs...  
  
But the camera moved from the floor and up to the door which he knocked on and pushed open without waiting for a response. The video was taken only a couple of hours ago before he decided he had all the content he wanted. Anyways, he walked right into the room and sure enough, the blonde man was lying on the bed, the covers up to his hips and reading a book.  
  
"Rob...you're gonna be in my video, ok?"  
  
Robert only looked at him weirdly before nodding.  
  
"Ok? Right now?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
After that, it was just an awkward silence before Robert nodded and mumbled an ok before going back to his book. Aaron stuck a middle finger up in front of the camera and walked out.  
  
After that, the video cut straight to Aaron adjusting the camera before finally taking a deep breath and began to explain everything about him and Robert. He took the ring from a drawer underneath his desk and explained how he had to hide it so nobody could see. He explained that he wasn't ashamed and he never would be no matter what anyone said. He basically just mentioned how proud he was of him and Robert for agreeing and that just because Robert had agreed to be known publicly, it didn't give anyone an excuse to harass him outside or anything like that.  
  
He explained that the baby on Instagram was not his cousin like he had claimed, but was actually his stepson and Roberts son. He also said that this would be another story for a different day.  
  
Of course after his serious talk, he showed the clip of him and Robert flicking through the pages of their wedding album and overall, the video ended on a good note. He explained that Robert was open to pretty much anything and it was actually him that would most likely say no to couples yoga because eww...cringe, but to leave a suggestion anyways.  
  
...............  
  
  
"Hey...you still reading?"  
  
"Mhmm...well, it's a trilogy isn't it, so I'm on the third..."  
  
Aaron sighed and flopped himself down on the bed. He ended up smacking his foot on the metal frame around the bed and he hissed in pain.  
  
"Stupid bed. Remind me why we got this deathtrap again?"  
  
"Because it matches the stairs...obviously. Anyways how did it go?"  
  
"Haven't looked yet. Not because I'm scared, I'm just tired..."  
  
"Oh. Well...how do you feel about it?"  
  
"Just...tired. Mostly relieved if I'm honest..."  
  
Robert folded his book over, leaned over to leave it lying on top of his bedside table and back over to Aaron. He leaned on his side, elbow pressed into the mattress and he grinned.  
  
"Well I'm glad...you certainly look less stressed..."  
  
"Dunno if I should be offended Mr Sugden..."  
  
Aaron smiled.  
  
"Shut up. Mr Dingle"  
  
"Uhh excuse you. Mr Sugden-Dingle. Remember?"  
  
"Ugh. How can I forget?"  
  
Robert rolled his eyes and pulled the pillow down to lay his head on top. Aaron finally moved up enough so he could actually go under the covers and he smiled. Robert pressed a kiss onto Aaron's head and before they both knew it, they were drifting off into a deep sleep.  
  
Needless to say, the next morning wasn't exactly Roberts dream definition of a lie in. Instead, he had a phone shoved in his face as soon as he blinked his eyes open and a frustrated looking husband.  
  
"Are you serious?!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I thought you said it'll be a great idea to post a video like that!"  
  
"It is!"  
  
"No it's not! Look!"  
  
He took the phone out of Aaron's hand and began reading the comments quickly to see what had left Aaron so agitated. Nobody had left him insults had they?  
  
So far...none...  
  
"What's...?"  
  
"Everybody fancies the balls off you now! You said it's a good idea to show the wedding album and now look!"  
  
Of course...of course Aaron would react like that...supposed he didn't actually expect that...  


**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I will be doing more fun chapters on this when I feel like it. If you have any YouTube related challenges that you might want to read about, make sure to leave a comment! I don't think I'll be doing like...yoga or make-up since its Aaron. So try and find something suitable for him and Robert ^.^


End file.
